The Proposal
by silentviolet0330
Summary: Natsu has been having a hard time on how to propose to his current girlfriend, Lucy. Erza, Gray, Mira, and the others help him out. Comedy and Romance fic!


**Chapter 1**

"PRACTICE AGAIN!" Erza shouted at Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu quickly replied. You see, Natsu's been having a hard time on practicing on how to propose to his current girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu got on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be-" Natsu was cut off by a certain laughing ice mage. Natsu glared at him.

"GRAY! NATSU!" Erza shouted. "THIS HAS TO BE PERFECT!"

"Aye!" They both quickly replied. Erza sighed before taking a deep breathe.

"Alright, Gray, pretend to be Lucy while Natsu practices." Erza ordered. Natsu's eyes bulged out.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" He shouted.

"Is there any problem?" Erza glared at him.

"N-n-n-no!" Natsu shivered. Mira came in.

"Natsu! You're going to propose tomorrow already! At least try to perfect this!" Mira said.

"Why are you all pressuring me to do this?!" Natsu asked.

"_Because_, Lucy been talking about getting married and having kids but you won't respond about it. She's been getting really upset that you don't think of your futures together." Mira explained. Natsu just sighed.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Erza commanded.

* * *

"Today's finally the day!" Mira squealed. Lucy walked towards her.

"What's going to happen today?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing!" Levy assured her as she smiled at her best friend.

"Okay. . . . . .?"

* * *

"Alright, Gray," Erza called out.

"Aye?" Gray imitated Happy.

"You convince Lucy to go with you at the Moon Falls." Erza ordered. Moon Falls was Lucy's favorite place. She and Natsu would sometimes have dates there. When it's evening, the falls reflect the moon's light making it shine beautifully. Sometimes, there would be magical bugs that would light up the path going there.

"Hai."

"Natsu," Erza turned to him. "You will be waiting there until Lucy arrives with Gray. Until then, we will be watching. Understood?"

"Yes, but, why do you and the others have to be watching?" Natsu asked.

"Is there a problem?" Erza darkly asked.

"No!"

* * *

**6:00 pm; Lucy's Apartment**

_Knock knock knock_

"Lucy"

_Knock knock knock_

"Lucy"

The knocking continued. Lucy stood up from her chair. She could tell that it was Gray knocking.

"Weird. Nobody usually knocks at my door." Lucy said as she opened the door.

"Would you like to go to the Moon Falls? Natsu and the others are already there." Gray explained.

"Uhhhh, sure. Just let me grab my coat."

* * *

**Moon Falls**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't do this! I can't do this!" Natsu kept on saying. Lisanna smacked him at the head.

"Oh _please_. Stop worrying already." Lisanna sighed.

"You would never know on how this feels!" Natsu argued back. Master approached him.

"Never thought you would take things to this level. I'm sure Lucy would accept." Master grinned. Natsu nodded. A light kept on blinking almost in front of all of them.

"Places everybody! Places!" Mira whispered.

* * *

"Why the hell are you making your flashlight go on and off?" Lucy asked.

"Just testing it." Gray lied. Lucy sighed.

"Everyone's been acting weird lately. Especially Natsu." Lucy mumbled. They approached the falls. There were decorations everywhere.

"Wha-?" Lucy started, but was cut off when Natsu came out of nowhere. Gray seemed to disappear. Natsu got on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu asked. Lucy felt like tears were about to fall.

"Yes!" She immediately hugged him which made him blush. They pulled away. Natsu inserted the ring in Lucy's finger. It twinkled. Lucy smiled. They suddenly heard claps. The whole guild came out of trees, bushes, some were even hiding in the falls.

"Well done Natsu."

"Never knew you had the guts to do this."

"I can't wait for the wedding!"

All these comments were heard all around. It was truly a hard thing to do for Natsu, but it was worth it for him to marry the one he truly loves.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the story! I think that some of you are aware of my story, 'The Story About Their Love.' I have been losing inspiration about on how to continue the story so it may take a while for the next chapter. This idea just popped into my head while I was reading some Fairy Tail fan fics and stuff. There will be a next chapter, so stay tuned! :)**


End file.
